A Promise Reborn
by among the shadows
Summary: when a promise strong between two bends under the souls of three, the promise is reborn as somthing new, somthing grand, somthing strong enough to withstand the darkness...? first fic R


A Promise Reborn

An endless light surrounds the falling figure in red, beneath is the liquid darkness ready in wait to consume the boy falling to meet it. The darkness has a strange effect on thelight a rip is created were the two clash; water meets air foam is created. The worlds are within this rip.

"Enter the worlds beyond your own"

The master of the blades stirs as he falls. _Where am I? _He opens his eyes and squeezes them shut against the sudden blinding light. "What…" he stops speaking as the pain shoots through his body. He screams against the pain of the darkness. _What's happening to me?_

"Fight the darkness sora, don't let it get you" says an omnipresent voice

_That voice so familiar…who… _the pain shoots through his body again, worse than before. He curls up and grabs his knees. "Help me… please how do I f-fight the darkness?

"Have hope and use your gift, the gift your heart entrusted you with…"

_The gift of my…heart? _He seems puzzled by this and then his mind clicks. He grabs the small chain around his neck and finds the small gold key on the end. He feels the small silver wings with his thumb. Pulling the chain from his neck he looks beneath him to the raging see off darkness. He then places the small key in the palm of his hand.

"The power has been entrusted with me and I call forth the power of the heart the promises, help me return to the promised lands of my heart OATHKEEPER." The small key expands and glows from within, the small wings forming the beautiful keyblade, Oathkeeper, gold and interwoven with stars and a bamboo texture. A papou fruit dangles off the end of the blade, the symbol of the blade itself.

He points the blade at the churning darkness coming closer and closer as he falls. "Release from within the darkt, the light that sees all" as he says this a pulsating beam of light comes from the end of his blade causing the darkness to flee in protest to the brightness the heat the purity of it. The darkness parts to reveal a large keyhole outlined in a shimmering white twinkle of gold. The keyhole shimmers as it fades out, the outline in the earth gives way to a light far beneath, the darkness breaks apart and the light is all powerful.

"Good job sora now keep your promise to me, return to me someday…be strong for me.Sora…"

Realization passes over his mind as the echo of the voice fades from the white plain, no longer conflicting with the dark

"Kairi!" he calls out to the unseen voice, "I promise ill return to you one day" the gap between himself and the depression of the keyhole closes. As he passes through a new voice fades in, sinister and evil and dripping with darkness, but it comes laced with an all too familiar voice.

"Dreams are made in the darkness and so they will always return to the darkness, a repetitive cycle of hopeless hell, your heart will never be free from the darkness.

The voice creates darkness, a depression that wraps in and around the light cutting a path through the purity, starting as smoke and turning to tar, wrapping sora in the cold, suffocating darkness.

"Your efforts against the darkness are futile, you are part of the darkness" the sinister voice stands alone on this account

"Sora you make your destiny, your not part of the darkness the darkness is a small part of you, you are the keeper of your shadow, you own your darkness, it's a small characteristic of your soul."

As these words are spoken the darkness strangling sora loosens and the keyblade burns with a fire from within. The keychain, at the end of the blade, alters in the inner pulsation; it molds and forms into half a heart, glass with small golden spider web wrapped around it, in the middle is a small light, a hope all but forgotten.

"This is my gift to you sora, my friend" says the voice just before it merges with the sinister voice of Ansem, "your friend is feisty but he is also weak, his true fear for the darkness makes him weak, he will never know his true potential, his fears hold him back a—SORA NAME THE PROMISEBETWEEN US AND MAKE IT THE BOND OFF THE THREE OF U—you do that again and I will be forced to end your life! I am the darkness you are just a pawn". The combined voice yells as the two spirits collide. It is here sora ere your journey ends, in the darkness.

"Name the promise, the new promise, between the three of us. Once upon a time it was the Oathkeeper, but it's something more than that now…" says sora to himself. "…I think I'll call it…, I'll call it…Trinity Star blade." As he says this the blade takes on the rest of its form, it has a white wing for the end of the blade and a cloud with a pink curved handle in the center for the grip. The blade is slender, and lighter than air. Up the whole blade are little depressions of hearts and stars, and wrapped around the length are three shooting stars, twirling and meeting at the very tip a fine texture for such a fine blade, in the half heart the light of hope takes its final, grandest form, a gold star with three grains of sand orbiting it.

"No Ansem, the journey has just entered its first chapter" he says to the voice. he then points his blade to he sky, and his heart shatters, all goes black.


End file.
